Dove From Above
by Nik.EdwardIsLove
Summary: Starting from hearing the news to actually becoming a father. Bill's outtake on the arrival of his first child and Fleur's various cravings. Written for 7 Days & Updates-The once a day challenge. Now Complete!
1. Expectation

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination**

**Dove From Above**

**Challenge: 7 Days & Updates-The once a day challenge**

**Pairing: Bill/Fleur**

**Genre: Family**

**Era: B/w 1st and 2nd Gen**

**Color: Blue**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: Expectation**

Bill and Fleur were seated in their small but comfortable kitchen having their dinner, Fleur looked nervous but Bill had failed to notice it…yet.

"I'm pregnant." Fleur said abruptly.

"I know right? And then- What?" Bill dropped his spoon splattering his shirt with the half cooked tomato soup. He had been going on about a funny thing that happened at Gringotts that day and Fleur had been watching him but not participated animatedly as she usually did.

His eyes widened in shock. He wasn't even sure whether he had heard it right. Had his wife just told him that she was pregnant?

"What did you say?" he mumbled.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated her voice a little more than a whisper, this time a small smile playing across her lips.

He was dazed. He didn't know how to react! They hadn't been planning to have kids yet. Not so soon! They weren't ready…_he_ wasn't ready! He had no idea how to be a father. Of course he had grown up in a huge family and looked after his siblings being the eldest but looking after his own child was different!

"Bill-?" he looked at his wife, the smile on her lips had left her and she looked worried.

He just continued to stare at her wide-eyed his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but decided not to in the end. His whole face had gone pale and he looked quite demented. What was he going to do?

"Are you not 'appy?" Fleur whispered.

Again he didn't reply. Tears began to form in her beautiful blue eyes then he realized that he couldn't just sit there not reacting making Fleur think that he didn't want the baby even though he was panicking and not taking it well.

"No, I mean I don't know…" he mumbled.

Gasping Fleur just stood and left the dining table running away from him. Still dazed he thought about what his wife had sprung at him. Oh god! He was going to be a _father_! He was either going to have a daughter or son! His kid would look up to him just like he had looked up to his father.

A small smile spread across his face and a slightly warm feeling in his chest. Though he was freaking out he liked the idea of child looking up to him for guidance and love. He looked around and realized that Fleur was no where around. He cursed himself for losing his head…Fleur must have thought that he didn't want the baby.

He felt a little shaky as he walked up to their room searching for her. Their bedroom was empty, but the bathroom door was half closed and he could hear sobbing. He hated himself at that moment for hurting her. This moment was usually accepted with such joy and happiness by most couples and here he had made his wife cry due to his reaction.

"Fleur…baby, may I come in?" he said softly.

She didn't reply. Taking her silence as a yes he slid the door open slowly. Fleur was sitting in the commode her hands hugging herself and face streaked with tears. She didn't look up at him.

"Fleur…" he whispered moving close to her. Kneeling down on the tiles, he placed his hands on her knees.

"Your not 'appy!" Fleur cried harder. "I…I zought…you'll bee." She sobbed.

"No…no…that's not it!" he tried to calm her down.

"Zen?" she stared at him through her red eyes.

"I don't know if I can be a good _father_…I mean I don't know how to do it. What if I hurt our child? What if something goes wrong and I can't make it right? What if I can't look after you while you're pregnant? What if I can't look after the child after the birth? I don't know! Oh my god!" he started panicking again his voice had reached the shrill level.

Somehow admitting his worries to Fleur just made it even more real. He was going to be a father! Merlin's saggy pants! He sat down on the floor whispering, "Oh my god" over and over again with an additional "I don't know…"

Fleur moved down and sat in his lap, her hands encircling his neck. Bill once again had the demented pale look on his face. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Bill look at me," Fleur said cupping his cheek and stroking his face gently with her thumb. Breathing heavily he looked at her.

"Take a deep breath…" she said softly. He did as she told. "Again." Fleur's voice was calm. She made him do it until he was breathing better.

"Bill…don't worry," she said softly.

"But-"

" 'ush…listen to me," she cut him. "I'm new to zis too okay? And I'm just as scared as you. I know eet will not be easy…I do not know 'ow to do it…but I _want_ to. I 'ave you. And wee will learn…Eets _our_ baby Bill! We'll love 'im or 'her so much. You are kind and loving and compassionate! You are going to be ze perfect father! Don't be scared…I need you…_we_ need each other."

Her words though simple and short were perfect. Listening to them Bill began to calm down. And this time he really did feel better. They looked at each other comfort and love in their eyes.

"Wow! We are really doing this aren't we?" Bill sighed moving his fingers through his hair…it was a nervous habit. And Fleur knew it.

"Yes." Fleur smiled at him shyly.

"I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed. This time it wasn't panicky; there was a tinge of happiness and amusement in his voice. He then chuckled.

Fleur laughed at his enthusiasm. She had heard of mood swings that women experienced during pregnancy but it was funny that Bill was experiencing it first.

Both of them were laughing…just in joy.

"Can I...uh…see?" he suddenly asked, sober again.

"See?" Fleur raised her eye brows.

"Yeah…" Bill nodded; he lifted her tank top revealing her stomach and then placed his palm on her belly. With happy tears in her eyes Fleur place her hand on his.

"It's our baby..." Bill whispered.

"Eets our baby." Fleur repeated smiling through her tears.

**A/N: Aww! I loved writing this chapter. I thought Bill's reaction was sort of funny but cute. Lol. But I'm the writer, so I obviously wanna know your reaction to this!**

**Aren't they (Bill/Fleur) simply perfect together! **

**Can't wait for your feedback. **

**Next Chapter…see you tomorrow! **


	2. Breaking The News

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination**

**Dove From Above**

**Challenge: 7 Days & Updates-The once a day challenge**

**Pairing: Bill/Fleur **

**Genre: Family**

**Era: B/w 1st and 2nd Gen**

**Color: Blue**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Starting from hearing the news to actually becoming a father. Bill's outtake on the arrival of his first child and Fleur's various cravings. **

**Chapter 2: Breaking the News**

Bill and Fleur apparated at the entrance of the burrow, hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces. This was their weekly meet up, since the recent war, this tradition had been started. Their family was too huge to fit in the house, hence they would accommodate outside in the garden.

Bill and Fleur had decided that this was a perfect time to tell everyone about their baby. Everyone close to them would be here and it was too good an opportunity to miss.

"At dinner?" Bill questioned her as the entered inside. Fleur nodded with a glowing smile on her face.

"I somehow think it will be sooner," Bill muttered to himself with a chuckle.

As usual, the men were gathered in the living room. After the formal greetings Fleur headed into the kitchen.

Bill collapsed into the nearest chair vaguely listening to Percy's voice. He had no idea what Percy was talking about but Percy seemed to think that Bill was interested in it because he kept glancing at him too. On his other side, Harry sat with a harassed expression on his face nodding along.

He saw his father animatedly going on about something to Ron and George at which they were laughing gleefully. But none of this held Bill's attention. What or rather whom Bill was interested the most was in a little boy with brilliant shade of magenta, he realized that Harry had brought his godson with him. Little Teddy Lupin sat in the middle of the floor playing with a child's wand which did nothing but fly colorful sparks.

He seemed to be mumbling words thinking they were real spells and poking his wand at everything around him and watched with an amazed expression every time sparks flew out of the wand. With an amused smile he watched the kid. Very soon, he would have his own son or daughter to look after. He would buy as many toys as possible and spoil his child.

Bill would have gone on watching Teddy play if it hadn't been for the set of shrieks and screams coming from the kitchen. Everybody in the living room looked in that direction with a shocked expression and then jumped to their feet. Bill noticed Harry picking up Teddy in one hand and his wand in another.

Everybody was screaming still! He ran into the kitchen praying to god that everything was alright. The scene he saw was certainly not what he had expected. His mother was crying but she was smiling too. Fleur was crying and she was smiling too. Hermione and Ginny were beaming. They were all hugging each other talking at the same time.

When Fleur turned to face him with the same glowing look that she had started to radiate since the news of the baby, Bill understood it all. The news of them having a child had jumped out of the bag. Before the dinner…just as he had guess.

"Oh Bill!" his mother put her arms around him and hugged him firmly. "My boy!" she laughed.

"Mum…" he patted her smiling and feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm so _happy_!" she exclaimed, releasing him.

"I know…" he smiled back. Hermione and Ginny hugged him and wished him.

"Thanks guys," he told them.

"Can someone tell us what the hell is going on?" he heard Ron grunt from behind him. "Why are they _crying_?"

Pulling Fleur gently by her hand and holding her close to him, Bill turned towards the rest of his family.

"Alright, we weren't going to break the news until dinner…but anyway, Fleur and I are expecting a child!"

They just stared at them stupidly for a moment and then huge smiles broke onto their faces as the happy couple was hugged thumped on the back by every single person present.

Bill looked at the jubilant faces of his family members his heart swelling with joy. He noticed Teddy with an alarmed expression at the noise around him. his lower lip was trembling and tears filled in his eyes. He began to cry, his hair turning every color possible.

Harry tried to rock him telling everything was fine. "I'll take him," Bill held his hands forward. Hesitantly Harry handed him the boy.

"Teddy…it's alright," he tried to calm the boy as he walked out into the garden away from the celebrations.

Teddy calmed down once they were outside; he kept shifting his eyes from the people inside to Bill.

"It's alright…they are just happy," he smiled as he too turned to watch his family through the door.

For the first time since the war they were _really_ happy. For the first time in two years things felt different. For the first time in two years they felt like they were _healing. _

"You know what Teddy?" he suddenly addressed Teddy with a grin on his face. "Very soon you are going to have a kid to play around with! And you will love it!"

Teddy just stared at him seriously for a moment and then tried to reach for Bill's wand from his robe with his tiny hand, his hair turning platinum blonde.

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter?! **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Leave me your review!**

**PS: I'm on Twitter. My name is nikforever. I'll be posting updates on existing stories or new ones, sneak peaks, etc. Follow me! **


	3. Morning Sickness

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination**

**Dove From Above**

**Challenge: 7 Days & Updates-The once a day challenge**

**Pairing: Bill/Fleur **

**Genre: Family**

**Era: B/w 1st and 2nd Gen**

**Color: Blue**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Starting from hearing the news to actually becoming a father. Bill's outtake on the arrival of his first child and Fleur's various cravings. **

**Chapter 3: Morning sickness**

Bill had been woken up from deep sleep; he wasn't sure what had woken him up though. He automatically searched for his wife next to him, that part of the bed was empty and cold. He could hear retching from the bathroom. Sighing tiredly, he got down from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Fleur was the floor throwing up in the toilet. He walked towards her and held her hair back patting her back in a comforting manner. She continued to vomit for a few more seconds and finally stopped. Bill flushed the toilet as he helped her stand.

"I feel abominable!" Fleur moaned.

"I know," he whispered, his voice thick with sleep. Fleur moved away and started rinsing her mouth and splashing water on her face. She looked absolutely exhausted.

This was how it had been for a while. Her morning sickness wasn't in the morning at all; in fact Fleur's body decided that the best time to throw up was in the middle of the night and every time of the day except morning. When it had first started, Bill had been cranky but lately he had gotten used to it. Knowing his mood Fleur had asked him to stay back in bed and not bother in a very snappy way; though he could have listened to her he came with her anyway. He didn't want her to feel alone and honestly he didn't want to be in her bad books. Not when she was pregnant!

"Come-on, let's go," he led her back into the bedroom.

Fleur snuggled into the bed pulling the sheets close to her; he poured some warm water into the goblet and handed it to her.

"Crackers?" he asked.

"No…I want pickle," she looked at him expectantly.

"I'll get it," he said and walked down towards the kitchen, his sleep forgotten.

Last week his mother had send cauldrons of pickles knowing that Fleur would want it. He picked both lemon and mango and made some tea for him and headed up into their room.

"Thanks," Fleur said meekly as he walked in.

"Anytime," he mumbled and placed the plates within her reach. At one Fleur dipped her fingers and stared licking them moaning. Somehow, this action of her was…_sensual. _

Pursing his lips he watched her drinking his tea; he didn't voice his thoughts. The last time he had done that and tried to make a move Fleur had thought he was joking and got angry and he had almost been kicked out of the bed. He rather tried it the subtle way instead of being too forward. But he did want her of course…it had been weeks since he had more than just given her a peck on her lips.

"Want more?" he asked controlling his amused expression. Fleur had emptied _both_ the plates of just pickle.

She considered his question for a while and then shook her head as no. Placing his cup and the two plates at the table beside him he got back into the bed, Fleur snuggled up to him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me," he said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

They just lay there quietly for few moments, and then Fleur turned away from him her back facing his chest. After placing his hand around her waist he tucked the locks of her brilliant blonde hair and kissed the back of her neck slowly.

He didn't get any reply from her, "Fleur?" he mumbled trying to look at her. She lay there fast asleep.

Sighing and feeling bitter toward his luck Bill wished that he could also go back to sleep just as easily as his pregnant wife had. Unfortunately sleep had left him long back and his head was filled with torturing _thoughts_.

**A/N: Wow…I have never ventured in the pregnancy zone before and writing it is just new to me!**

**I hope I did a satisfactory job and you liked it.**

**Please Review. **


	4. Bumps and Shopping

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination**

**Dove From Above**

**Challenge: 7 Days & Updates-The once a day challenge**

**Pairing: Bill/Fleur **

**Genre: Family**

**Era: B/w 1****st**** and 2****nd**** Gen**

**Color: Blue**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Starting from hearing the news to actually becoming a father. Bill's outtake on the arrival of his first child and Fleur's various cravings. **

**Chapter 4: Bumps and shopping**

The fourth month of Fleur's pregnancy had started, and she had begun to show. At first, it was a tiny bump; Bill had hardly been able to tell the difference, and then it had become huger and more obvious. Aside from that, everything about Fleur had being to change too; starting from her body to her behavior. But instead of getting irritated, Bill tried his best to take care of his wife. And he didn't dare cross her.

Right now, they were seated on the couch as Bill played with his wife's hands, and she seemed to be lost in a thought. Her feet were placed in a tub of hot water, since she had complained of them aching.

"Bill…?" she said vaguely.

"Yeah," he encouraged, hoping that she wouldn't request crisp flakes and lemon pickles with some garlic sauce. He had almost passed out at that smell.

"We 'ave to buy zings for the baby," she turned toward him excitedly.

"So soon?" Bill asked raising an eye brow.

"It's not soon!" she exclaimed in excitement. "And I should buy new clozes too."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, silly! 'ow will I fit in my old clozes!" she giggled.

"Alright, aliright…" he grinned at her excitement. To be honest, he hadn't thought of any of these formalities, and now that Fleur had pointed getting the baby's room ready was indeed quite important. Good thing they had spare bedrooms, the one closest to their room could be their child's room.

"When can we go?" she asked.

"How about this weekend?"

"Perfect!" Fleur agreed.

After inquiring about the shops from his mother which specialized into these things, Bill and Fleur headed to Diagon Alley. The first place they went was to _Madame Delia's_, where they got clothes for Fleur and picked few for the baby too. They still didn't know the gender of the child was and wanted it to be a surprise, hence they picked those which could be worn both by both the genders.

The clothes were so tiny and cute making Bill realize that his baby was going to be that small and cute too. Everything he saw there seemed perfect and he wanted to buy _everything_ for their child. Fleur had to physically restrain him; she literally dragged him out of the store.

Next, they went to the _Interior Décor_ where they spent quite a long time choosing the perfect cradle, changing table, wardrobe and few other essentials. For the walls they chose pale blue wallpaper with silver stars. The salesperson smiling widely the whole time promised to send these items later.

The last shop of their list was a toy store; they seemed like the only adults in the shop when they entered at first. There were so many kids of all ages! They bought a few soft animals, toy broom, and few other colorful things that Fleur said kids liked to play with. Bill also decided to buy the toy wand which he had seen Teddy play with. Again, they left the store with few more parcels.

Then they visited _Florean Fortescue's_ ice cream parlor just because it was on the way back and also because Fleur wanted one. Fleur chose a strawberry ice cream with snowy sprinkles and mixed _pickle _topping_._ Chuckling at her choice Bill chose a raw meat favored one at which Fleur snorted. Both of them were laughing hard by the time their ice creams were half finished.

When it was time to return, Bill left with more parcels and lesser galleons than he had entered Diagon Alley with. But he was smiling more too…these were the first of things he had bought his kid. And many more were to come still.

**A/N: Not the best of my writing…but it's sort of a filler chapter. **

**But I hope you liked it. **

**Review? **


	5. Feeling the Kicks

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination**

**Dove From Above**

**Challenge: 7 Days & Updates-The once a day challenge**

**Pairing: Bill/Fleur **

**Genre: Family**

**Era: B/w 1****st**** and 2****nd**** Gen**

**Color: Blue**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Starting from hearing the news to actually becoming a father. Bill's outtake on the arrival of his first child and Fleur's various cravings. **

**Chapter 5: Feeling the kicks**

The following day hadn't been one of Bill's best days at work, he was simply exhausted. The goblins had implemented a new policy and that meant more work for him including longer hours. He had come home hoping for some rest, but Fleur had been sitting on the couch with a glare on her face.

"Hey…" he said tiredly and went up to their room to freshen up. After taking a quick shower he dressed up into his pajamas, just as he was about to go down Fleur entered.

"Dinner ees ready," she said curtly.

"Why did you come up? You could have just called," he told her with a frown. Fleur was in her sixth month, and it didn't seem like a good idea to Bill to climb up and down the stairs too often.

"I'm sleeping," instead of replying to his question, Fleur headed to the bed.

"Did you eat?" he asked; stopping her by her arm.

No reply.

"Fleur?" his voice was a little commanding.

"I'm not hungry."

"That's just _stupid_. You can't skip your meals that way, you're pregnant!"

"Zank you for reminding!" she snapped, and pulled her arm away from his hold.

"What is wrong with you?!" he shouted; he was already tired and exhausted, and he didn't want to deal with this attitude of Fleur.

"Not anyzing." The way she said it made it obvious that something _was_.

"Stop it Fleur, I'm tired of this okay?" Bill rolled his eyes; things between them had changed drastically since the past two weeks.

"You zink I'm not tired?!" she shouted. "I'm the one who'z carrying zis baby!"

"You think I don't know that?" he yelled back.

"No! You don't!"

"Why in Merlin's name are you acting like this?!" he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep.

"You are never 'ome! You _alwayz _are late…and you…you…you 'ave forgotten about _us_!" her lower lip trembled as tears gathered in her eyes.

"That is because I'm _working_!" he cried moving away toward the stairs.

Fleur blocked his way at the top of the stairs and started, "You were—oh my-" she stumbled back clutching her extended belly.

With wide fearful eyes, Bill held her arm just in time; but Fleur was looking at her stomach.

"You scared me!" Bill gasped, his voice trembling due to fear. His heart had sped up furiously in those past seconds, and was still beating with acceleration. He moved her away from the stairs toward the wall.

"Bill…" Fleur whispered.

"W-what's wrong?" he stammered; Fleur was still looking at her stomach her arm around it protectively.

"Ze baby just _kicked_," her expression was awed.

"Is it…is it still?" Bill asked in amazement.

"Yes!"

He knelt and placed his arms on her stomach, and he could _feel_ it too.

"Wow," he whispered. "You haven't felt anything like this before…right?" he confirmed.

"No…" she told him, smiling slowly. She had told him things before, about feeling the baby move within her, but never had something like this happened. Bill didn't know how she was bearing the pain. It felt strong even to his hands, on her stomach.

Both of them were just quiet for a while, feeling the kicks through short breaks.

"Wait, this is normal, right?" he asked in hurry.

"Eet would not be if ze baby didn't kick," she laughed.

"Ha, okay," he chuckled nervously.

Fleur gasped when they baby kicked again, and then they waited until Fleur felt sure that that was the last kick.

Getting up, Bill said, "I think its hungry." His eyes softened as he watched her, he realized that wasn't the only one tired too.

"Yeah…" she mumbled with a small smile.

"Come-on, let's eat," he smiled back and led her down the stairs with a firm hand around her shoulders.

"Bill…I'm sorry," Fleur whispered as they entered the kitchen. "I…I ''aven't been feeling-"

"Shush, it's okay…I know," he placed his finger on her lips, stopping her explanation midway.

He knew things were difficult for her too…without him often at home, things were taking a toll on her. and he would be an arse if he didn't understand. He suddenly remembered what she had told him…that it would be difficult, but together they can handle it.

"I'm sorry too…I'll be home often. I promise," he said squeezing her palm; he would ask the goblins at Gringotts to lower his work load. Or he might just have to find another job then. Being their best curse-breaker, he was sure that they would oblige, though a little reluctantly.

**A/N: Whoo! Another chapter! I enjoyed writing this one compared to the last one, well do you think about the argument? Happens with the happiest couples right?**

**Hmm…hope you liked it!**

**Review?**


	6. Naming

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination**

**Dove From Above**

**Challenge: 7 Days & Updates-The once a day challenge**

**Pairing: Bill/Fleur **

**Genre: Family**

**Era: B/w 1st and 2nd Gen**

**Color: Blue**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Starting from hearing the news to actually becoming a father. Bill's outtake on the arrival of his first child and Fleur's various cravings. **

**Chapter 6: Naming **

Fleur sat on the rocking chair watching Bill as he flicked his wands toward the sheets of wallpaper on the floor.

"You know the backside is much better than the front," Bill commented, holding one sheet and examining.

"Bill…" Fleur giggled, with a hint of warning in her tone.

"What? Just look at it!" he laughed holding it in front of her.

Shaking her head Fleur tried to smack him on the shoulder upsetting the knitting by her side, "Oops!"

"Okay, okay! If you want it to be boring," Bill drawled, pretending to look disappointed.

"Eet ees not boring!" Fleur rolled her eyes. "Our baby will love eet!" she smiled, cradling her large stomach.

Smiling genuinely, he flicked his wand toward the pile and the wallpaper and watched as it was pasted on the walls in the right way.

"It's definitely not boring!" he exclaimed, staring at the newly plastered walls. The silvery glow emitting from it and the twinkling stars indeed made it look _magical_.

"I told you," Fleur sang.

"Alright, you win," he grinned at his wife.

Together, with Fleur's instructions and Bill's wand they decorated the room. The cradle was placed in the center, above which hung a colorful handmade hanging, the wardrobe and shelves went by the wall. The rocking chair was placed by the cradle, and the floor was covered by a dark colored rug. Fleur arranged all the toys they had got in to the shelves along with some fairytale books. And those which couldn't fit in the shelves were placed on the floor. They had already gathered an impressive pile of toys all thanks to the baby's innumerable members of the family. And especially George owning the fanciest place…half of the room was filled with the things contributed by him.

"The baby's gonna like it, right?" Bill asked, feeling nervous as they stood admiring the finally finished room.

"Of course! Eet only 'as to be shiny and attractive," Fleur laughed.

"Right," Bill chuckled.

Later, that night, when the couple was in bed, Bill said, "So, have you thought of the names?"

"Yes…" Fleur whispered. " 'ave you?"

"A little, I couldn't think of anything perfect though," he admitted.

"I like Louis for a boy, Louis William Weasley? 'e will 'ave your name too,"

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed, and kissed her hand.

"And for a girl…I was zinking of Belle…" she whispered.

"Belle…that sounds amazing," he smiled, trying to imagine a beautiful red-haired daughter.

"What are your ideas?" she asked.

"Hmm…for a girl Anna?" he told her, feeling pretty nervous.

"Anna Belle Weasley?" she asked him with a smile.

"Okay," he chuckled.

"And for a boy?"

"Uhh…if a boy…I was thinking of naming him Fred," Bill shrugged.

"Bill…" Fleur squeezed his hand. The pain of losing Fred was still fresh in their hearts.

"I know its not-"

"No, eets charming! But I zink George will want eet," she whispered.

"Oh," Bill said, vaguely. He hadn't thought of that at all…and now that he did, he knew Fleur was right. George might not know now, but in future it would be his first choice.

For sure.

"So, Louis William Weasley it is."

**A/N: Hey…I know, just a short drabblish chapter. But I ran out of ideas. However the next chapter will be interesting. **

**Would love if you review. **


	7. Victoire Weasley

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Anything unrecognizable is a figment of my imagination**

**Dove From Above**

**Challenge: 7 Days & Updates-The once a day Competition**

**Pairing: Bill/Fleur **

**Genre: Family**

**Era: B/w 1****st**** and 2****nd**** Gen**

**Color: Blue**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Starting from hearing the news to actually becoming a father. Bill's outtake on the arrival of his first child and Fleur's various cravings. **

**Chapter 7: Victoire Weasley**

Bill thanked god for the millionth time, for being with Fleur, when she had gone into labor. They hadn't been expecting their child till another week, but things had happened at that moment, and he was still in disbelief. He hardly remembered how he had managed to get everything ready while Fleur looked like she could collapse any minute.

At the moment, he sat outside in the maternity ward holding his head in his hands. His left leg twitched continuously due to nervousness and worry. His whole family stood surrounding him, including his in-laws. Every body looked worried and nervous, just as he felt.

Fleur had been experiencing immense pain, since when he was gathering stuff in hurry as she screamed at him instructions. The healers had taken her in at first chance and had decided to perform the regular tests, before birth.

He had been feeling excited though nervous, but at that time it was the good type of nervousness! Sending one owl to the burrow had been enough, since all of his family was gathered there already. But very soon, Healer Olsen broke his bubble. She told him that there were some complications regarding the baby's turns within. Fleur wasn't very strong at the moment, and it was quite serious. Very serious. Knowing that her wife and child were in possible danger was enough to burst Bill's bubble.

His mother was sitting next to him; her hand on his back, trying to comfort him, and his father stood by his right side. Right now, he could hear Fleur's screams from within and it physically pained him. He wanted to be with her that moment, and tell her it was going to be fine but he had been strictly told that he couldn't enter. Not until it was entirely over.

Hence, he sat here. Waiting…waiting…and more waiting. He didn't know how much time had passed, it could have been minutes or hours, but it made little difference to him. It was the longest wait of his entire life.

After few more eons, there was a sudden change. Fleur's screams had stopped, and then nothing else. His heart stopped. Was it over? Was everything alright? Just then Healer Olsen walked out, Bill stood up, and looked at her through desperate eyes.

"How's Fleur? And the baby?" he immediately asked.

"Your wife is perfectly fine," she told him, without any expression.

Bill let out a breath; it felt like he had been holding it the entire time. "Good…good. Is it a boy or a girl?" he then asked, noticing that she hadn't told him anything about the baby.

"Mr. Weasley…" she looked at him sympathetically.

"What is it?!" he almost shouted.

"It was a still birth…we tried to revive her, but miracles don't happen always, I'm sorry."

"Oh." He just stared at her, his eyes glistening with unshed ears as a deathly silence surrounded him. It was a _her_…it was his baby girl…and she was dead. Even before she could _live._

Feeling rather numb and ghostly, he realized that he needed to see her, _Anna Belle Weasley_…taking a deep excruciating breath, he walked in.

White-faced, he entered the room, Fleur was crying softly as continued to stare numbly at the small form in her hands. Then she looked up at him, and tears started falling down her eyes.

Vaguely, he realized that he had continued to walk, and was seated on the bed staring at his wife and his dead child.

"I'm sorry!" Fleur cried.

She was blaming herself, "it's not your fault," he told her, placing his hand on her knee. His voice sounded least comforting…it sounded dead.

"Can I-I-" his voice trembled as he extended his hands, to hold his little angel.

Fleur handed him their child, without looking at her, he cradled the dead baby to his chest, and finally started to cry too. The pain was back again! The loss of losing Fred…the loss of losing his friends…but this pain was a million times stronger! It felt like a part of him had died. As if _he_ had died.

Just then, he felt a tiny wiggling moment. He froze, and immediately a shrill crying filled the room. Wide-eyed he gaped at his wife as she stared back at him. There was a stillness in the room, and then the healer's assistant who was in the corner of the room ran up to them and took the child into her arms and lay her on the table in the same corner.

His baby girl continued to cry, Fleur was holding his arm in a death grip and he was holding hers back in the same manner. Both of them waited, holding their breaths.

Healer Olsen walked back in the room with a surprised expression on her face, and directly headed to the baby, they saw her talk with her assistant as they checked his daughter.

Finally, holding their daughter Healer Olsen walked up to them. "This has hardly ever happened in my experience," she told them with a beaming smile.

Again, he held out his trembling hands as his daughter was placed into his arms. He could hear vague celebrations from outside, but right now, they were enraptured by their little beauty. Her wide blue eyes, just like his stared back at them. Her skin was soft and milky, a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"Hello baby," Bill crooned. Fleur was crying again, this time with joy.

He couldn't believe it. She was fine! His baby was alright! His daughter was _back._

"She's perfect!" Fleur exclaimed through her tears.

"She is…" he whispered as he watched his baby. Her eyes continued to stare back as her lush pink lips forming a round 'o' .She was so beautiful, a silvery radiance was emitting from her…Bill wasn't sure if she had acquired Fleur's veela genes, but she was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen, anyway!

"You know…somehow the name we chose doesn't suit her," he said looking at his wife. She nodded understanding, they had chose Anna Belle if it was a girl. Though it meant beautiful and their daughter was quite a beauty it didn't feel right to Bill. She was more than just beautiful…she was a survivor. She was built of tougher stuff than they could have ever imagined.

"I ''ave been zinking."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what day eet it is?" Fleur asked quietly.

"Er…May 2nd," Bill answered distractedly. He couldn't forget this day of course, two years ago Harry had succeeded in defeating Lord Voldemort and they had lost many loved ones too…including his own brother. It was a cliché that his daughter was born on this date and that too in these type of circumstances too.

"We should call her Victoire Anna Belle Weasley." Fleur said. "It means Victory in French. And also 'ave ze first name we chose."

Victoire Anna Belle Weasley…the more Bill looked at the little angel in his arms the more it felt right. He knew that his wife's intentions on choosing that particular name were justified too…it was like their baby was bringing light. Oh yes…she was definitely a victory. Their victory.

"Victoire Anna Belle Weasley…" Bill crooned. "It's perfect." He kissed his daughter softly on her forehead and reached to kiss his wife too carefully cradling his daughter.

"You know what?" he suddenly grinned.

"Yes?" Fleur looked up curiously.

"This little beauty has to be the first Weasley with _blonde_ hair!"

**A/N: It true! ;) Lol. So, what did you think of it? I know, earlier I included a very heart stopping moment, I hadn't thought of including it earlier, but Victoire being the first Weasley grandchild and all, there had to be some drama right? Well, she is fine now, so you cant blame me :P**

**But anyway, what are your thoughts? Share? This is the last chapter of Dove From Above and I enjoyed writing it! Think I have chances of winning the competition? **

**Would love to hear from you!**


End file.
